


Easy As Pie

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake-Eyes and Scarlett team up for a goal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As Pie

She shifted from the cover of the tree to the camouflage of a bench. Her partner moved next, a silent blur of blackness taking up a slim profile near a lamp post. She moved again, closer to the target, each protecting the other as they closed in.

"You're still not getting this pizza," Duke said, as Scarlett moved to distract him.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, sassy southern drawl in every word. She pointed, and Snake-Eyes gave a tip of the finger salute, box in hand, from across the field.

Duke just had to laugh, knowing he was doomed against both.


End file.
